engaged
by Nana the GreenSparkle
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura di saat dia di jodohkan dengan dua orang berbeda dan di saat yang bersamaan oleh ayah dan kakeknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, dan nggak banget…*T.T***

**Rate: T**

Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura di saat dia di jodohkan dengan dua orang berbeda di saat yang bersahmaan oleh ayah dan kakeknya.

Any happy reading…

My first fiction…

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink panjang tergerai yang sedang menggunakan kemeja putih polos dengan potongan tangan balon dan rok selututberlipit terkejut ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan kantornya yang sejuk itu.

"masuk!' serunya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya memeriksa laporan bulanan untuk diserahkan sebelum deadline yang ditentukan kepada sang Direktur yang notabenenya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Ya, gadis cantik yang bernama Haruno Sakura adalah putri tunggal pengusaha kaya asal konoha yang merupakan pemilik dari Haruno Corps. Yang saat ini sedang naik sahamnya.

"wah, ternyata putri kecilku sedang sibuk rupanya." Kata Mr. Haruno dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"ah ayah, akukan hanya bekerja seprofesional mungkin untuk menunjukkan kepada pegawai ayah yang lain bahwa aku ada dalam posisi sekarang ini bukan hanya karena aku anak ayah, tapi juga karena aku mampu, siap, dan berhak ada di posisi sekarang ini." Katanya tersenyum manis sambil menyilakan ayahnya duduk di ruang tamu mini dalam ruangan kantornya.

Sebagai seorang GM Sakura tentunya punya ruangan berbeda dan sedikit lebih 'spesial' dari karyawan yang lain mengingat dia juga anak dari pemilik perusahaan.

"ayah pasti dating untuk mengajakku makan siang, iyakan?" Tanyanya sok tahu.

"hahaha… yah, karena ayah tahu, kau hamper selalu lupa makan bila sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah salah satu dari alasan ayah menemuimu."

"ha? Ada alasan lain? Kalau untuk masalah pekerjaan ayah tidak usah khawatir, sedangkan kalau masalah keluarga, bukankah kita selalu membicarakannya saat makan malam?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"sebenarnya ayah sudah mendiskusikannya dengan ibumu semalam, dan dia sudah setuju, ayah terlalu semangat hingga ingin menyampaikannya padamu secepat mungkin." Kata Mr. Haruno dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"wow, hal apa yang membuat ayah begitu semangat dan ingin cepat-cepat bicara denganku?"

"tentu saja tentang masa depanmu." Senyum mencurigakan Mr. Haruno semakin lebar.

"masa depanku"

"yah, masa depanmu, ayah dan ibu setuju untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari teman baik ayah yang berdomisili di Suna. Ayah bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu di sebuah konfrensi khusus Direktur dan kamipun sepakat akan hal ini."

"tapi ayah, bukankah sebaiknya minta persetujuanku dulu? Aku tidak mengenalnya, apalagi mencintainya."

"karena itu ayah dating sekarang untuk menemuimu, ayah ingin bilang bahwa pertemuanmu dengannya sudah diatur nanti malam jam 7 di café FE." Kata Mr. Haruno dengan mengayun-ayunkan telunjuknya kea rah putrid semata wayangnya.

"ayah, ayah tidak sedang mendiskusikaanya denganku, tapi memerintahkanku untuk melakukannya!" bantah Sakura merengek .

"memang." Kata Mr. Haruno santai "ohya, kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu, setelah ayah piker sebaiknya kita memesan makanan pada office boy saja lalu makan di ruangan masing-masing, bias sekaligus menghemat waktu kerja." Kata Mr. Haruno seenaknya dan menutup pintu setelah keluar tanpa memperdulikan wajah masam putrinya yang semakin manyun.

**a/n: hehehehe *plak* gimana pembukanya? Pantaskah ku teruskan cerita ini? Klo "iya" dengan sangat senang hati akan aku teruskan…. Klo "nggak" ya nggak pa-pa…..**

**makanya…. REVIEW PLEASE….. **

**pokoknya review nggak review harus review.. *?***


	2. Chapter 2 first candidate

Hallo Minna-san…..

Maaf ya untuk semua kesalahanku *typo, late update, chapter yg pendek, dkk yang tidak dapat diriku yang berdosa ini sebutkan satu persatu*

Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini adalah chapter 1 yang tidak sempat diteruskan sebelumnya karena seatmate aku *melirik Rein3* protes klo chapter 1 Nana (I'm the GreenSparkle) yang barusan itu terlalu panjang…. *tau' dech*

Haah.. jadilah setengahnya Nana jadikan chapter 2…

Okey…. Mari kita langsung saja...

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, dan nggak banget…*T.T***

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: jujur aja skarang author jadi bingung sendiri. (-.-')**

Happy reading…

My first fiction….

**Chapter 2**

Sakura P.O.V

Gawat, yang benar saja, masa aku mau dijodohkan? Memangnya ini jaman Siti Nurbaya? Lagi pula, memangnya apa yang dipikirkan Ayah dan Ibu waktu memutuskan hal ini?.

Ah, semakin dipikir-pikir… Aku semakin pusing, aku malah jadi tidak mood untuk meneruskan pekerjaanku sekarang.

Aku kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjaku, bersiap menelepon dan memuntahkan isi kepalaku dan gejolak dalam hatiku karena berita dari Ayah untuk sampaikan pada sahabatku Ino yang sebenarnya saat ini sedang sangat tidak membutuhkanku karena sedang asik berbulan madu dengan suaminya Sai di sebuah pulau tropis, ketika dengan tiba-tiba handphoneku bernyanyi.

"But, darling I will catch the grenade for you… throw my head on the blade for you…"

Serta merta aku melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku dan dengan secepat kilat mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, selamat siang kakek." Seruku riang ketika chasing handphone menyentuh telingaku.

"Tidak kok, kakek tidak menggangguku. Tapi, tidak biasanya kakek menghubungiku di saat seperti ini, ada apa?."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, aku belum makan siang dan aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakek, kalo begitu aku akan segera ke rumah kakek sekarang."

Woohoo… Senangnya hatiku, Kakek dan Nenek mengundangku ke rumah mereka sekarang untuk makan siang, ini kesempatan yang baik, aku akan dengan senang hati melaporkan perbuatan Ayah dan Ibu kepadaku *?*, aku juga akan minta dukungan untuk membatalkan perjodohan yang tidak jelas ini.

**Kediaman Haruno Senior**

Mobilku dengan anggun memasuki rumah Kakek yang asri dan hijau dengan tanaman bunga koleksi Nenek yang dapat di temukan di berbagai sudut yang sudah pasti terurus dan kolam ikan hias ala Jepang kesayangan Kakek di samping kiri rumah.

Langsung saja aku masuk dan disambut Nenek yang sudah menunggu di teras depan. Aku turun dari mobil dengan wajah berseri seperti biasanya dan memeluk singkat Nenekku tersayang sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura, kaukan cucu nenek dan kakek satu-satunya, kenapa kalau bukan karena diundang kau tidak datang menjenguk kami yang sudah bau tanah ini, hah?". Nenek bicara sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Nenek, bukan begitu, tentu saja aku dengan senang hati akan rajin berkunjung, tapi nenek tahu sendirikan bagaimana keseharianku, aku bahkan akan menginap disini kalau jadwalku memungkinkan, karena aku sangat menyayangi kakek dan nenek." Jawabku untuk menghibur Nenek yang merasa aku abaikan.

"Haah… kau ini benar-benar gila kerja. Dulu, sekolah yang menjadi alasan kesibukanmu, sekarang pekerjaanmu. Nenek rasa, sudah saatnya kau punya seseorang untuk diurus dan mengurus dirimu, agar kau tidak tenggelam dalam duniamu itu." Kata nenek sambil mengelus lengan Sakura menuju ruang tengah di rumah yang lumayan besar itu.

"Hehehe.. hallo kakek, bagaimana keadaan kakek hari ini?" Sakura menyapa kakeknya yang sedang berdiri di ruang tengah sambil dengan sengaja mengabaikan perkataan neneknya tadi.

"Ah, ternyata kau mau datang juga cucuku." Kata kakek menyambut Sakura yang sedang menggandeng neneknya memasuki ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja, masa aku tega mengabaikan kakek dan nenekku tercinta?" ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya punya maksud lain.

"Duduklah dulu nak, para pembantu sedang menyiapkan makan siang kita, karena itu sebaiknya kau menemani kami ngobrol." Kata nenek Haruno sambil duduk di samping suaminya dan Sakura duduk di depan mereka.

"Kakek, nenek, sebelum makan siang, maukah membicarakan suatu hal yang baru saja menggangu pikiranku?" sakura meminta izin.

"Tentu saja, sebagai cucu kami satu-satunya, tentu kau boleh meminta hal itu pada kakek dan nenekmu ini." Kakek Haruno menyilakan.

Maka Sakurapun menceritakan pembicaraan antara dia dan ayahnya tadi sebelum kakek dan neneknya mengundang makan siang.

Semua hal mengenai pejodohannya, keputusan sepihak ayah dan ibunya, dan waktu pertemuannya yang pertama nanti malam. Sakura ceritakan semuanya dengan sangat mendetail bahkan, ada bagian yang dibambah-tambahkan olehnya. Kakek dan neneknya mendengar dengan penuh perhatian dan gelisah*?*.

"Ayahmu itu… apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Menjodohkan anaknya dengan keputusan sepihak. Benar-benar tidak dapat dimengerti." Protes kakek Haruno pada akhir cerita Sakura dengan nada tidak setuju.

"Karena itu kek, aku datang untuk memenuhi panggilan kakek, sekaligus meminta dukungan untuk menolak perjodohan ini." Sakura yang merasa niatnya di sambut baik kakeknya menyahut komentar kakeknya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Jadi, apa maksud kakek dan nenek memanggilku selain untuk makan siang?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum kepada kakeknya dan neneknya yang terkasih dan pengertian.

"Oh ya, terima kasih kau sudah mengingatkan kakek Sakura, sebenarnya kemarin kakek dan nenek pergi ke pertemuan veteran di aula hotel Hyuga, dan disana kakek dan nenek bertemu teman lama kami, maklumlah, karena kesibukan kami semasa muda dulu kami jarang bertemu padahal kami sudah saling mengganggap saudara satu sama lain. Dan kemarin dengan maksud kembali mempererat tali persaudaraan, kakek dan nenekmu ini berencana menjodohkanmu dengan cucu kakek Uchiha. Tenang saja Sakura, dia pemuda tampan dan pengusaha muda yang dapat diandalkan. Pokoknya kau akan setuju dan tidak akan kecewa." Cerocos kakek Haruno dengan entengnya diiringi senyum meyakinkan dari istrinya.

Sakura "…"

-%%%%%%-

Siang itu Sakura makan dengan pikiran yang jauh lebih kusut dari sebelumnya dan perasaan yang terkhianati *?*. kegembiraan yang dia tunjukan sebelumnya dan harapan yang tinggi dalam hatinya luntur sudah setelah bicara dengan kedua Kakek dan Neneknya.

Tanpa dia sangka, dia menghabiskan lebih dari 3 jam di rumah kakeknya karena setelah makan siang dia masih di tahan oleh kedua suami-istri Haruno senior itu untuk mengenang masa lalu tentang sahabat-sahabat mereka yang mereka temui di pertemuan itu, juga untuk member gambaran pada Sakura calon yang mereka harapkan menjadi pendampingnya di kemudian hari.

Ketika pamit, Sakura tidak lagi kembali ke kantornya melainkan langsung pulang ke rumahnya dimana dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia disambut ibunya yang dengan hati berbunga-bunga yang menawarkan diri membantu Sakura berdandan untuk pertemuannya dengan pria pilihan ayah dan ibunya nanti malam. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sakura membiarkan ibunya dan mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya.

Tepat jam 7 malam Sakura diantar supir keluarga Haruno ke Café FE. Dalam hati Sakura, dia merasa kecewa pada orang tuanya karena saking tidak percaya padanya sampai harus di antar supir "mungkin supaya aku tidak kabur." Pikirnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura tiba di tempat yang di tentukan. Saat ini dia kelihatan sangat cantik dengan dress mini warna hitam dengan sulaman mawar merah di ujung bawah dressnya. Ketika memasuki Café tersebut dia hanya menyebut nama "Akasuna." dan kemudian di antar pelayan yang menyambutnya di bagian dalam kafe yang seepertinya adalah daerah semi formal yang tidak sembarang orang akan memasukinya bila tidak sedang ada sesuatu yang pribadi atau tidak dari kalangan tertentu untuk bersantai.

Memasuki ruangan itu Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, pasalnya di dalam kafe saat ini sedang terdengar lantunan lagu romantic yang dibawahkan oleh seorang pianis. Jantungnya semakin menggila saat sang pelayan menunjukkan sebuah meja yang sedang diduduki seorang pria berambut merah yang menggunakan celana hitam dan sepatu vantofel yang dipadu dengan kemeja semi formal yang sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menikmati minumannya.

Ketika melihat Sakura mendekat wajah imutnya tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan menyapa "Hai." Sakura membalas senyumnya dan bertanya "Sudah lama? Maaf membuat anda menunggu." Jawabnya dengan canggung.

"Tdiak kok. Sebaiknya tidak usah terlalu formal, oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Sasori dan kamu Sakura kan?" Sasori mencoba melelehkan suasana.

"Ya, namaku Sakura, tampaknya kau tahu aku lebih banyak?"

"Hmm.. aku bahkan ditunjukkan fotomu ketika diberitahu tentang perjodohan ini, dan aku piker bila aku dijodohkan dengan gadis semanis kamu berarti orang tuaku betul-betul mengerti dan mengetahui tipe gadis idamanku, dan bila aku menolak aku pasti pria paling bodoh di dunia." Jelas Sasori sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan gaya bersahabat yang membuat Sakura nyaman.

Sementara iner Sakura sedang terkejut dan tersenyum senang berlebihan dengan kesan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya. "Wah, dia tampan dan imut juga ramah, sepertinya orang yang bersahabat, teman-teman pasti iri jika kupamerkan Sasori sebagai salah satu calon suamiku-, -eh, salah satu? Benar, aku punya dua calon suami. Tapi, sepertinya aku akan memilih yang ini saja ah, Sasori orang yang menyenangkan, kurasa aku tidak akan kecewa jika menjadi istrinya kelak." Batin sakura berpikir dengan entengnya.

"Oh ya, Sasori, sekarang apa kegiatanmu?" Tanya Sakura untuk mengenal Sasori lebih jauh.

"Akhir –akhir ini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri dan mengurus penyerahan posisi Direktur utama yang sekarang dipegang ayahku untuk dipindahkan atas namaku. Lalu Sakura sekarang kegiatannya apa.?"

"Aku sekarang menjadi GM di kantor pusat milik ayah, yaah.. walaupun dulu sebenarnya aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter dan membantu banyak orang, tapi karena bujukan ayah bahwa menjadi pengusaha juga bisa membantu orang dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku mulai menikmatinya. Nah Sasori, ayo ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu."

Dan begitulah mereka mulai saling mengenal dan memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Sakura merasa senang dan bersemangat ketika dia bicara dengan Sasori.

Ketika pulang, Sakura di sambut dengan beribu pertanyaan dari ayah dan ibunya yang tentu saja penasaran dengan pertemuannya dengan anak teman mereka itu. Tapi, sayangnya satu-satunya jawaban yang Sakura berikan hanyalah "Aku lelah, ceritanya nanti saja yah?" kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Di kamarnya, setelah mengganti dressnya dengan piyama yang nyaman, Sakura berbaring sambil mengingat kembali kejadian pertemuannya dengan Sasori untuk pertama kalinya di kafe dan mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah mulai bisa membayangkan ekspresi teman-temannya ketika dia memperkenalkan Sasori nanti, tanpa tahu bahwa rencana Tuhan berbeda jauh dengan imajinasi dan rencananya saat ini.

**a/n: Gimana? Gimana? *senyum-senyum gaje* udah lebih panjangkan? (panjang banet malah kurasa) Maaf ya, belum ada konfliknya*author lagi blank*, ngomong-ngomong apakah cerita ini masih berkenan di hati kalian?**

**Oh ya… mau jawab ripiu.. dan yg login udah di PM *hope so!***

**Yuri chinen:**

Salam kenal juga… makasih yah dah review, ini udah dipanjangin… ngomong-ngomong saya belum jadi Senpai, karena saya masih bayi dalam pembuatan fic *lebay mode on*

**Mokochange:**

Hahaha… makasih yah dah mau singgah di ficku… makasih juga ripiunya…^^ akan aku coba buat di terusin, memang konfliknya belum muncul *author lagi blank* aku senang sekali Moko *di jitak karena sok kenal* mau perhatikan setiap kekurangannya karena aku ini org yang memang kurang teliti…

**Me:**

Iya, ini dah update…^^

**Kitsune murasaki is a little monster:**

Iya, dah aku update, ^^maaf ya typonya…

**Chini VAN:**

Hehe.. ni dah dipanjangin… nggak kok, aku nggak anggap itu flame, aku malah senang ada yang merhatiin letak kesalahannya…^^ hahaha kayaknya ceritanya mudah di tebak ya?

**Ayhank-chan UchiArlinz:**

Aku lupa dah PM ato belum, makasih ya dah mau baca…

**Kakak-kakak, ade-ade, dan semuanya… aku butuh reviewmu….**

**Pokoknya review nggak review harus review… *?***


	3. Chapter 3 mix and match

Hallo Minna-san…..

Maaf ya untuk semua kesalahanku *typo, late update, chapter yg pendek, dkk yang tidak dapat diriku yang berdosa ini sebutkan satu persatu*

Okey…. Mari kita langsung saja...

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, dan nggak banget…*T.T***

Pairing; Sakura H & Sasuke U

Happy reading…

My first fiction….

.

Chapter 3

Keesokan paginya, Sakura yang ingin membuat orang tuanya penasaran dengan cerita perkenalannya semalam, pergi untuk sarapan di luar rumah. "Hitung-hitung pembalasan untuk mereka, karena sudah menjodohkanku sembarangan hehehe." Batinnya.

Sakura memilih untuk sarapan di sebuah café tenda tempat biasa ia melepas lelah di hari-hari suntuknya. Pagi itu entah ada moment apa, café yang familiar dengannya itu terlihat sangat ramai.

Mengira keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya dia melihat satu meja dengan dua kursi yang masih kosong. Dengan senyum merekah di bibir pinknya Sakura berjalan menuju kemeja itu. Tapi, ketika dia hendak menarik kurssi di meja tersebut…

Sreet..

Sreet..

"Eh?"

"Hn?"

Sakura bengong melihat seorang pemuda di seberang meja yang tanpa diduga menarik kursi secara bersamaan dengannya. "Wah, orangnya kereenn." Batinnya.

Tapi, karena dia sudah biasa makan sendiri di tempat itu maka "Eh, maaf. Sepertinya ini mejaku, aku yang melihatnya duluan, dan aku sedang ingin sendiri, kuharap kau mengerti." Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian pada orang yang sedang memegang kursi yang satunya lagi di meja itu dengan sopan.

Tapi orang di depannya seperti tidak mau mengerti dan langsung duduk saja di meja itu dengan santainya sambil berkata "Oh, silakan saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lagi pula di meja ini tidak ada namamukan? Hingga aku harus pindah. lagipula tidak ada lagi meja yang kosong, dan aku hanya ingin santai di café ini."

Sakura berpikir sejenak dan duduk "Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita duduk semeja, selama kita saling menjaga privacy."

"Tentu saja."

Dan rasa canggung di meja itupun dimulai. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan suara hanyalah karena pesanan sarapan mereka untuk pagi itu.

"Aku mau wafel dengan sirup juga,, jus alvokat." Sakura mengembalikan menu yang tadi di bacanya pada sang pelayan.

"Jus tomat dan omlet." Pria yang semeja dengan Sakura memberikan pesanannya. Dan pelayan itupun berlalu.

"Hey, minum jus tomat pagi-pagi, apa perutmu tidak akan sakit?" sakura secara tiba-tiba memulai dialog. ^author sok politik^

"Hn." Pria itu menjawab singkat.

"Apa maksudnya dengan hn? Kalo orang tanya itu di jawab." Sakura mulai sewot.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hn itu jugakan jawaban. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak saling mengganggu privacy?" Pemuda itu membalas.

"Iya juga sich, aku yang bilang begitu. tapi, biasanya yang suka minum jus tomat itu kakek atau nenekku, itupun kalau siang hari. Tomat itukan asam, nanti perutmu sakit loh." Sakura mulai menasehati.

"Hn? Memang apa pedulimu? Kaukan bukan siapa-siapaku? Lagi pula aku tidak minta pendapatmu." Jawab pria itu tajam.

"Eh? Iya juga ya? Kok aku jadi sewot Cuma gara-gara dia calon penderita sakit perut? Memang apa peduliku? Ahh sudahlah Sakura, tidak usah aneh-aneh dengan orang asing." Batin Sakura.

"Hehehe maaf, bukannya ingin ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi, bukankah mencegah lebih baik dari pada mengobati?" Sakura sepertinya ingin mengurangi kesan sok kenal sok dekatnya.

"Heeh, baiklah, terserah kau saja." Pemuda itu lalu celingak-celinguk kemudian memberikan aba-aba kepada seorang pelayan yang sebelumnya mengambil pesanan mereka untuk mendekat. Lalu berkata "tolong ganti pesanan minumanku dan ganti dengan yang sesuai dengan permintaan nona cerewet dan sok tahu ini."

"Hah? Apa katamu? Oh ya, tolong bawakan tuan 'I don't care with my body' ini secangkir teh hijau ya!" Sakura memberikan pesanan pengganti untuk pemuda yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Teh hijau? Oh, yang benar saja, kenapa tidak pesankan aku segelas susu coklat saja sekalian?" protes yang dipesankan.

"Oh yah? Dengan senang hati akan kurubah pesanan tadi dengan susu coklat." Tantang Sakura.

"Coba saja kalau berani!" pemuda itu membalas.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi dengan pesanan yang tak jelas *?*, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura dan pemuda itu terkekeh ringan secara berbarengan.

"Hehehe ku rasa jika aku melakukan itu, kita akan di usir dari tempat ini." Kata Sakura.

"Yah, dan aku bisa pastikan kalau pelayan tadi bisa jadi orang pertama yang dengan senang hati melakukannya." Pemuda itupun tersenyum simpul pada sakura untuk yang pertama kali.

"Oh ya, belum 15 menit kita sudah hampir bertengkar dan tertawa di waktu yang bersamaan. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke."

"Oh hai Sasuke, namaku Sakura."

"Aku tidak tanya namamu." Kata Sasuke.

"Akh.. sudahlah, anggap saja aku GR dan ingin menyebutkan namaku." Sakura mulai kesal tapi dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Heh, terserah kau sajalah." Balas Sasuke masih sanstai.

Akhirnya pesanan merekapun datang, tapi satu hal lagi yang membuat Sakura jengkel yaitu tanpa diduga Sasuke mengambil dan meminum jus alvokat punya Sakura, sedangkan Sakura harus pasrah untuk meminum teh hijau pesanannya.

"Itu tidak adil, masa aku minum teh sedangkan kau minum jus? Klo begitu kita tukar, minum saja teh itu, kaukan yang memesannya." Satu kalimat Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tak berkutik.

Hanya saja entah kenapa Sakura merasa walaupun pagi itu dia 'agak' sial karena insiden meja dan teh hijau, tapi jauh di lubuk hati Sakura dia merasa bersyukur untuk pagi yang aneh yang berakhir dengan percakapan hangat di pagi haari meskipun di tengah-tengah perdebatan kecil dengan pemuda yang baru saja di kenalnya itu, bahkan dia merasa lebih damai dan bahagia berbincang dan bertengkar dengan si Sasuke dari pada waktu dia makan malam romantic bersama dengan Sasori padahal pria itu adalah jodoh dari ayahnya.

Tapi, karena kesibukan dan pekerjaan masing-masing maka Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah dari tempat itu memenuhi agenda masing-masing dan lupa meninggalkan jejak satu sama lain untuk saling menghubungi.

.

.

.

Siang harinya Sakura berangkat dengan mobilnya ke rumah Ino. Sesampainya di sana Sakura di sambut Ino dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya –maklumlah, baru pulang bulan madu- yang langsung memberikan cipika-cipiki kepada Sakura.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu? Apakah benyenangkan?"Sakura memulai percakapan mereka ketika Ino sudah mengajaknya masuk dan menghidangkan minuman.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" balas Ino dengan suara yang menggoda*?*.

"Hahaha.. dari gayamu aku sudah bisa membayangkan, pasti hebat!"

"Hey-hey-hey.. kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat? Yang bulan madukan aku. Makanya secepatnya menikah, dan kau akan tahu apa itu 'hebat'." Ino membalas ucapan sahabatnya.

"Oh ya, dimana Sai? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya?" Sakura bertanya.

"Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar. dari pada itu, apa ada hal menarik selama aku pergi?"

"yah, coba tebak ayahku menjodohkanku dengan anak teman bisnisnya." Sakura memulai curhatnya.

"Nah kan, apa ku bilang? Kau sudah waktunya punya calon." Ino memotong cerita Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai, ayah memang menyiapkan calon untukku, dan sialnya aku kakek juga menyediakan aku calon di saat yang bersamaan." Lanjut Sakura.

"Astaga, lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka? Apakah orangnya tampan dan keren? Lalu siapa yang kau pilih? Kerenan mana di banding Sai?"ino bertanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Hey.. sekarang kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat dengan masalahku? Lagi pula kalau bertanya itu satu-satu, aku jugakan belum selesai cerita. Jadi begini, aku baru bertemu salah satunya, lebih tepatnya calon dari ayahku, tapi sejauh ini aku menyukainya, orangnya lumayan menarik dan ramah wajahnyapun ganteng, kau pasti ngiler kalo melihatnya hehehe" Sakura bercerita dengan senyum gaje *?*

"Enak saja, aku sudah punya Sai, lagi pula aku tidak seperti dulu, sekarang laki-laki yang ku puja itu hanya suamiku tercinta. Lagi pula kau jangan terlalu yakin dulu Sakura, kau kan belum bertemu dengan yang satunya, jangan-jangan akan terjadi cinta segitiga yang kedua. Dan siapa tahu yang menjadi suamimu malah calon dari kakekmu." Ino mengingatkan sambil membela diri.

"Haha. Aku tidak sehebat kau Ino, yang bisa merasakan rumitnya cinta segitiga." Ledek Sakura.

"Sialan kau jidat." Ino membalas dengan cemberut.

**FLASHBACK**

Dulu sewaktu masih sekolah Sakura dan Ino adalah dua dari lima gadis tercantik di sekolah itu, yang berbeda dari dua gadis ini dari yang tiga adalah mereka berdua belum ada yang punya, beda dengan teman mereka yang lain.

Hal itu desebabkan Ino yang selalu ganti-ganti idola yang dia nilai dari tingkat kegantengan dan kekerenan para cowok di sekolah itu, sedangkan Sakura yang terlalu tidak perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan hanya focus pada sekolahnya sehingga dia tidak pernah perduli dengan tatapan memuja dari para pria yang ada disekitarnya. Karena hal itulah, maka Ino mendapat perhatian lebih dari para jombloers yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Alhasil Ino sempat terjebak cinta segitiga antara Sai, Shikamaru, dan Ino sendiri. Dan ketika dia curhat pada teman-temannya, hanya Sakura yang member komentar yang lain dari pada yang lain.

Kalau teman-teman Ino yang lain berkomentar.

"Ino ikutillah kata hatimu"

"Ino, pilih yang berbenefit tinggi saja."

Bahkan Temari sempat bilang "Ino, pilih sesuai rencanamu, hubunganmu ini jangka panjang atau jangka pendek?"

Dan Sakura hanya tertawa untuk masalah Ino berkata "Ino, kalau masih sekolah tidak boleh pacaran dulu."

"Eh, Sakura, kita itu sudah S.M.A. jadi kalau sudah mulai pacaran itu wajar, kau tidak membantu masalahku malah meledekku. Dengar yah, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan merasakan terjebak di antara kisah cinta segiitiga, sama sepertiku saat ini."

"Dengar ya Ino, juga kalian semua. SEORANG HARUNO SAKURA, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJEBAK DENGAN YANG NAMANYA CINTA SEGITIGA."

JEDUAARRRR….

Dan muncul petir dan kilat di langit.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sudah kubilang Sakura, kau akan ikut merasakan hal ini juga." Ino teringat masa ketika dia pertama kali mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Jadi menurut pengalamanmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Menurutku sich, satu-satunya yang kau bisa lakukan sekarang adalah let it flow. Apalagikan kau belum bertemu dengan calon dari kakekmu."

"Yah,, saranmu benar juga."

Drrrt… Drrrt… ponsel Sakura berbunyi.

"Hallo? Ya, kalau memang penting jadwalku untuk nanti malam bisa ditunda. Memangnya ada apa Kek?" ternyata yang menelepon Sakura saat itu adalah kakeknya.

"Ah baiklah." Katanya lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Ino, sepertinya aku harus permisi dulu. Kakekku mengadakan makan malam dangan koleganya, dan karena selain mereka hanya aku yang di undang, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Sakura lalu pamit pada Sahabatnya itu.

.

.

**Kediaman Haruno Senior**

Malamnya sebelum waktu makan malam seperti undangan Kakeknya Sakura datang untuk makan malam. Dia membantu Neneknya membereskan meja untuk tamu mereka.

Ketika sudah waktunya makan malam tamu Haruno senior akhirnya datang.

Yang darang adalah sepasang Kakek dan Nenek dan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat tapi dia ragu, karena sepertinya ada yang berbeda.

Setelah menyambut tamunya kakeknya memanggil Sakura semakin mendekat dan memperkenalkan "Baiklah Sakura, kenalkan ini keluarga Uchiha senior dan cucu pertama mereka, yang sudah pasti adalah calon suamimu. Perkenalkan, namanya Uchiha Itachi."

…

**a/n: apa-apaan ini author-san? Kok jadi Itachi sich? Ya sudah… yang penting konflinya mulai munculkan? ngomong-ngomong apakah cerita ini masih berkenan di hati kalian?**

**Oh ya… mau jawab ripiu.. dan yg login udah di PM *hope so!***

**Poetrie-chan:**

Iya, nih SakuSasunya dah ketemu, tapi,,,,

Githu dech… hehehe tunggu yang selanjutnya juga ya…^^

**Me:**

Ni da update, tapi maaf ya nggak bisa kilat, karena tugas-tugas Nana yang minta ampun banyaknya, Nana sampe kasihan ma diri sendiri *?*

**Rizuka Hanayuuki:**

I, iya.. nanti endingnya pasti SasuSaku*takut sama Ruzuka-san*

Makasih ya… Nana kan sebisa mungkin panjangin ceritanya, Cuma… waktunya yang kurang apalagi ni lapie mo di instal ulang dulu *nggak lama kok* sabar ya… ^^

**Mokochange:**

Moko-chan… makasih ya da ditungguin,,

ni dah update…

maaf ya..*;3* tapi dari awal rencananya SasuSaku… kalo nggak boleh maka ternyata tanpa sadar Nana dah bikin peraturan baru di dunia drama *duaarr… author di bom karena ngomong seenaknya* hehehe

**Chini VAN:**

Chini-san… ni Sasunya da muncul…

Nana juga kangen sama belahan jiwa Nana yang satu itu…. *author di lempar gayung*

**Yuri Chinen:**

Sama-sama Yuri-chan…^^

Oh ya, Nana mo ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan sebesar-besarnya pada Yuri-chan karena akhirnya Nana dapat ide konflik baru buat menjodohkan Sasu ma Itachi… hahahaha *author ketawa setan*

Hehehe^^ tetap ripiu ya…

**Tenang,, tenang,, semuanya…. Kenapa Itachi yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura? Bagaimana dengan SasuSaku? Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter depan…**

**Tungguin yach….^^**

**Silakan review…**

**Pokoknya review nggak review harus review…*?***


	4. Chapter 4 you must be kidding me!

Hallo Minna-san…..

Maaf ya untuk semua kesalahanku *typo, late update, chapter yg pendek, dkk yang tidak dapat diriku yang berdosa ini sebutkan satu persatu*

Okey…. Mari kita langsung saja...

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, dan nggak banget…*T.T***

Pairing; Sakura H & Sasuke U

Happy reading…

My first fiction….

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Seperti yang sudah Sakura duga, ternyata malam ini adalah malam di mana dia akan bertemu dengan calon suami dari Kakeknya.

"Hai, Namaku Itachi Uchiha." Kata pemuda yang di kenalkan kakeknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh, ya. Aku Sakura." Sakura sambil membalas uluran tangan Itachi.

"Wah, ternyata Sakura itu lebih cantik dari yang di foto ya? Iyakan Itachi?" nenek Itachi sepertinya mulai menyukai Sakura.

"Dan bukankah Itachi itu lebih gagah dan tampan dari yang diceritakan? Bukan begitu Sakura?" nenek Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan memberi komentar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sedangkan Itachi memandang tajam kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo silakan ke ruang makan. Sakura sudah menyiapkan hidangan yang special untuk Itachi." Nenek Sakura menuntun tamunya untuk menuju ruang makan dengan sedikit 'bumbu'.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya memandang dengan muka polos penuh pertanyaan pada neneknya.

"Oh ya? Wah senangnya Itachi punya calon istri yang perhatian." Goda nenek Uchiha.

"Ohh,, pantas saja Sakura, kau semangat sekali membantu nenek di dapur, ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar ya, menjadi seorang istri?" tiba-tiba Kakek Haruno mulai ikut-ikutan menggoda Sakura.

"Ah? Bukan begitu… aku hanya sekedar membantu nenek kok di dapur. Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa." Sakura membela diri.

"Nona Sakura, tidak apa-apa, kalaupun itu benar, aku malah merasa tersanjung." Itachi yang sepertinya pendiam tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Apa? aku tidak…" Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena sudah di potong kakeknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, mari, silakan… tidak usah sungkan-sungkan."

"Kakek…" hanya keluhan itu yang mampu Sakura gumamkan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti neneknya menunjukkan ruang makan kepada para tamu.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Wah, sepertinya kakek dan nenek benar-benar mengerjaiku.

Mereka membuat kesan, seakan-akan akulah pihak yang paling bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini, apa tidak salah?

Yang paling membuatku frustasi sekarang karena 2 pasang kakek dan nenek ini mulai menggodaku dan membahas hal-hal diluar akal sehatku.

Sementara aku juga mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena dari tadi di tatap tajam oleh sepasang bola mata sekelam malam yang seakan-akan ingin menerkam dan memakanku bulat-bulat.

Haah.. tau begini aku tidak usah datang tadi. Hehehe,, aku ingin membayangkan ekspresi mereka kalau tadi aku tidak datang. Kakek pasti akan mengamuk dan nenek pasti akan panik dan mereka akan marah padaku berminggu-minggu karena mempermalukan keluarga. Hihihi…

Dan, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi seperti interview saja? Yang di tanyai dari tadi Cuma aku dan pertanyaannya juga mulai menjurus ke yang aneh-aneh…

"Sakura, kalau menikah nanti bulan madunya mau ke mana?" Nenek Uchiha mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya yang sukses membuat ku tersedak.

Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?.

"Ngg.. itu,, aku belum memikirkannya, karena itukan masih jauh dari rencanaku. Lagipula aku masih sibuk jadi belum punya waktu untuk percintaan, apalagi soal menikah dan bulan madu." Aku menjawab sopan.

Kakek,, nenek,, rasakan kalian…

Kakek langsung memandangku dengan penuh arti *?* tapi, nenek sepertinya tidak terpancing, dia malah seperti ingin membalasku.

"Jeng,, bagaimana rasa ayam karinya? Ini resep yang ku dapat dari Sakura loh,, dia membuat ini ketika ekstra kulikuler d SMA dulu, dan selalu mendapat pujian dari guru-gurunya." Nenek tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal yang membuat aku terkejut.

"Wah.. Sakura ternyata pintar masak, nanti nenek minta resepnya ya?" kalimat tanpa konfirmasi pertama yang diucapkan oleh nenek Uchiha.

"Mmm.. sebenarnya ini bukan aku yang masak, tapi nenek." aku membalas agar tidak terjadi plagiarism makanan *?*.

"Iya, ini memang Nenek yang masak, tapi itu dikarenakan Sakura yang tidak menyempatkan waktunya untuk memasak, jadi dia Cuma memberikan nenek resepnya dan nenek 100% mengikuti resep itu, jadi anggap saja ini masakan sakura, enak tidak Itachi? Bagaimana rasanya?." Nenek betul-betul ingin membuat aku tersudut.

"Hmm… benar-benar seperti makanan rumah yang aku impikan." Kata pemuda Uchiha yang duduk satu meja denganku.

GLEK…

"Uhuk,, uhuk,," aku tersedak, apa-apaan si Itachi ini?

"Ah, Sakura, pelan-pelan makannya." Nenek mengusap punggungku.

"Baiklah, dari reaksi yang saya tangkap dari tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua menerima perjodohan ini." Sang Uchiha senior akhirnya bicara.

Hah? Reaksi apa? Reaksi nuklir? Memangnya dia tidak melihat bahasa tubuhku dari tadi? Wah… sepertinya bahasa nonverbal yang aku gunakan tidak mempan untuk mereka. Terpaksa, pertahanan terakhirku harus di gunakan, yaitu bahasa manusia *?*

"Ehem,, mungkin begitu, tapi seperti yang kita tahu bersama bahwa aku sedang masa-masa melejit dalam karirku jadi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk pernikahan dan rumah tangga, lagi pula, Itachi menginginkan istri yang punya waktu untuk melayaninya di rumah sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang pintar memasak, tapi seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, sepertinya aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk itu." Yes,, akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga, tidak punya waktu untuk pernikahan artinya tidak akan ada pernikahan.

"Tck,,, ku pikir itu bukan masalah, setelah pernikahan bukankah kedua perusahaan keluarga kita akan menjadi satu? Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi karirmu untuk turun. Lagi pula, bukankah kau wanita pintar? Pasti bisa membagi waktu dengan bijak. Kalau Cuma memasak untuk suami pasti bukanlah hal sulit untuk wanita hebat dan berbakat sepertimu." Apa maksudnya? Si Itachi ini seenaknya saja mengeluarkan kalimat,, atau lebih tepatnya paragraph.

"Aku rasa malasah sudah terpecahkan." Statement kakek untuk mengakhiri makan malamnya.

"Wah,,, Sakura, kau beruntung sekali punya calon suami yang pengertian macam Itachi. Berarti semua masalah beres. Nah, sepertinya sekarang kita akan membicarakan rencana selanjutnya." Nenekpun mulai ikut-ikutan lagi.

"Yah, kurasa Jeng benar, kalau begitu kita akan membicarakan tahap yang selanjutnya." Nenek Uchiha mengiyakan usul nenek.

"Sepertinya keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno akan mulai merancang pesta terakbar dalam waktu dekat." Kakek Uchiha yang jarang bicara sejak awalpun mulai menunjukkan semangatnya.

Haahh,,, aku capek menghadapi orang-orang ini.

"Baiklah, berhubung makan malam kita sudah selesai, aku ingin permisi pulang dulu, ada rapat direksi besok pagi." Aku ingin secepatnya kabur dari tempat ini.

"Ah, Sakura, biar Itachi antar pulang."Nenek Uchiha memberi isyarat pada cucunya.

"Oh, tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Jawabku.

"Sudahlah, ayo aku antar, lagi pula kita butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal." Si Itachi menyeringai kepadaku.

Aku takut,,, tapi…

"Baiklah." Akupun mengiyakan.

.

.

Itachi mengantar aku pulang dengan Lamborghini miliknya, mobilku kutinggalkan di rumah kakek dan supir pribadiku yang nanti akan datang untuk menggambilnya.

Di dalam mobil aku hanya membisu tanpa tahu apa bahan yang cocok untuk diperbincangkan dengannya.

"menurut pengamatanku kelihatannya kau kurang setuju dengan perjodohan kita? Apa itu benar?" dia memulai perbincaraan.

"Yah, tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu,dan sejak pertama bertemu denganmu aku merasa tidak punya chemistry denganmu." Aku menjawab santai.

"Masa? Lihat saja, kau akan benar-benar mengenalku, bahkan kau akan kubuat chemistry di antara kita tidak akan pernah putus." Katanya dengan percaya diri.

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah bertemu pemuda yang mirip denganmu, tapi aku yakin itu bukan kau punya kembaran?" jawabku memindahkan topic tapi juga karena penasaran yang menumpuk dalam hati.

"Hmm, mungkin yang kau maksud adalah adikku. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" dia membalas sambil terus memandang ke depan sambil menyetir.

"Ohhh,,, jadi kau punya adik? Apa namanya Sasuke? Aku tadi pagi bertemu sekarang dimana? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku antusias karena mengingat pemuda istimewa yang kutemui tadi pagi di Café.

"Sudah, dia sudah punya pacar." Jawabnya santai "Tapi, sudah putus"

Aku jadi penasaran "putus? Kenapa?"

"Gadis itu bukan gadis yang tepat untuknya, jadi aku membuat mereka putus." Wah, orang ini,,, yang benar saja?

"Kau ini… memangnya tidak sayang dengan adikmu? Bukankah membuat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia kitapun akan ikut bahagia? Kalau mereka saling menyayangi, biarkan saja mereka bersama." Kataku menjelaskan pada si Itachi.

Aku memang tidak berpengalaman dalam pacaran, tapi paling kurang aku tahu tentang cinta dari pengalaman sahabat-sahabatku.

"Hn, kupikir mereka tidak terlalu saling mencintai, buktinya saja adikku baik-baik saja sampai saat ini dan dengan wajah seperti itu, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia inginkan." Jawab Itachi.

Aku sudah tidak menjawabnya, karena kupikir ada benarnya juga.

Aku saja yang baru satu kali bertemu dengannya hampir terjerat kharismanya –untung,, saja hampir – apalagi dengan gadis-gadis yang memang sengaja dia dekati, mungkin dampak dari charisma yang dia miliki akan makin parah.

Akhirnya kamipun tiba di rumahku. Dan dari tempat parkir di depan rumah aku tahu kalau ada orang yang sedang bertamu di rumah kami. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan langsung turun dari mobil setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Itachi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Hn,, sama-sama, kaukan calon tunanganku, jadi tidak usah sungkan begitu.. besok istirahat kantor aku jemput." Dia membalas ucapanku.

"Eh? Tidak usah,, tidak usah,," aku coba mengelak, memangnya aku anak TK apa? Yang perlu diantar jemput?.

"Sudah diputuskan, tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Dasar Itachi suka seenaknya, memangnya pengadilan?

Dan diapun langsung melesat pergi setelah naik ke mobil.

Aku masuk dengan pikiran kusut karena memikirkan kejadian aneh sepanjang hari ini. Akupun memasuki rumah dan, ternyata kejadian aneh tidak mau berhenti begitu saja karena…

"Aku pulang…" salam dari bibirku untuk orang rumah.

"Selamat datang." Ibu membalas salamku, tapi bukan itu yang mebuat aku terkejut tapi tamu yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamuku.

"Hai, selamat malam Sakura." Sapanya.

"Loh? Sasori?" aku terkejut? Tentu saja… aku sampe lupa kalau aku ada hubungan dengannya"?"

"Baiklah, karena Sakura sudah datang Sasori tante tinggal dulu yah." Ibu meninggalkan aku dan Sasori agar bisa bicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Sasori? Ada apa datang malam-malam begini?" aku sungguh penasaran, apalagi dia datang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggumu malam-malam, tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau mulai besok sampai tiga hari kedepan aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk menjenguk nenek, dan aku ingin Sakura bisa menemaniku bertemu nenek sekaligus untuk liburan, bagaimana?" jelasnya.

TBC

**a/n: gimana? Apakah makin abal dan gaje? Tapi, kok rasanya mulai garing ya?*kacang kali* Apa fic ini masih berkenan di hati anda?**

**Apa ada yang merasa kalau alurnya terlalu lambat? Atau udah pas?**

**Oh ya… mau jawab ripiu.. dan yg login udah di PM *hope so!***

**Yuri chinen**

Hola juga Yuri-chan… maaf yah Sasunya nggak muncul di chapter ini… yosh,,, aku akan semangat menuju masa depan… *apa sich ni author?*

**MemelSasusakuLove**

Salam kenal jjuga,,, Lucu? Masa sich? Cup cup cup,,, jangan nangis dong…. Nanti dech sama Sasu pairingnya yah… jangan ngambek dulu,, kan ceritanya belum abis…^^ makanya review dulu…

**Chini Van**

Bingung? Waduh, jangan dong… kan Itachi lebih tua, jadi yah harus dia duluan dong yang nikah,,, :-P rencananya sich begitu, Sasunya muncul chapter depan,, tungguin yah…

**Me**

Nih da update… soal kejar mengejar tunggu chapter selanjutnya….^^

**Silakan review..**

**Pokoknya review nggak review harus review…*?***


	5. Chapter 5 is this a joke?

Minna-san sekalian…..

Gomen, m(_ _)m karena hampir satu bulan ini Nana keasikkan jadi reader author lain dan menghilangkan ide cerita (dalam kepala) juga hasrat menulis Nana yang jadi menurun karena mood yang tak pasti *halah* dan sepertinya kemampuan menulis Nana yang agak turun akhir-akhir ini.

Gomen sekali lagi untuk amat sangat lamanya Nana untuk mengapdate fic ini. Perasaan makin nggak enak pas ada yang sampe request & nanya langsung tentang fic ini… terutama Ms. Ice cream (partner Nana dalam akun QDB-7) yang hampir tiap hari tatap muka dengan Nana yang sampe sumbang ide dalam fic ini (tapi, maaf ya Ice cream nggak sempat di pake di sini soalnya Sparkle dapat ide baru hehehe) juga ada teman-teman ffn yang sampe mau repot-repot PM… Shankyu so much….^^

Baiklah, inilah dia…

Teng teneng teneng…

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, dan semua yang nggak banget…*T.T***

Pairing; Sakura H & Sasuke U

Happy reading…

My first fiction….

CHAPTER 5

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Suna?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Yah, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan nenekku, dia adalah orang yang berharga buatku, karena sejak masih kecil dan kedua orang tuaku sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan urusan mereka masing-masing beliaulah yang menjaga dan mendidikku di rumah. Dan aku ingin mempertemukan kau sebagai calon istriku pada nenekku yang tercinta." Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura dengan hati yang bergejolak menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. Inner Sakurapun ikut bergejolak*?* 'aduh, gimana nih? Aku memang tertarik dengannya, tapi aku belum memutuskan akan berakhir dengannya kan?'

"Maaf sasori, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, karena jadwalku sudah terisi dari jauh hari, besok saja aku ada rapat dengan dewan direksi, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan 'alasannya' pada Sasori.

"Hm, baiklah, bagaimana kalau dua hari dari skarang kau kosongkan jadwalmu dan menyusulku ke Suna dan bertemu dengan nenek?"Sasori mencoba tawar-menawar dengan gadis pink di depannya.

"Tapi, Sasori..." Sakura masih berat hati untuk mengiyakan tawaran pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Ayolah Nona Haruno… kabulkanlah permintaanku…." Sasori membujuk Sakura dengan sangat OOC.

"Oh, baiklah,,, aku akan menyusulmu ke Suna dua hari lagi, dan akan kucoba untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku." Sakura membalas dengan bibir manyun. Sejak menjadi workaholic Sakura paling malas membongkar jadwal yang dia susun dan mengatur ulang untuk hal-hal di luar pekerjaan.

"Hehehe terima kasih Sayku…." Karena begitu senang mendengar persetujuan Sakura, Sasori tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Ehem, Sas oil… sepertinya tidak perlu sampai seperti ini dech?" Sakura yang kaget berdehem sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sasori meminta sang pemuda melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, maaf Saku aku terlalu senang, dan rasanya jadi tidak sabar mempertemukanmu dengan nenek. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus permisi dulu sekarang. Aku perlu menyiapkan barang-barangku untuk di Suna nanti, sebelum berangkat besok aku akan meneleponmu dan pastikan kau menyusulku dua hari lagi, oke?" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Yah tidak apa-apa, hati-hati di jalan yah, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku."

Sakurapun mengantar Sasori hingga mobil yang dikendarai pemuda itu hilang ketika keluar dari rumahnya.

Sakurapun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai membatin 'Oke. Baiklah Sakura Haruno, sepertinya ini mulai serius, kau belum merasa jatuh cinta dan berbunga-bunga bugenvile tapi, sudah akan dikenalkan dengan nenek dari si imut Sasori dan menghadapi pertunangan resmi dengan siapa itu, kakak-kakak yang tadi sore? Oh ya Itachi… Haah sakura milihil gaya… kuatkan hatimu dan keraskan tah.. ups, maksudnya tekadmu" Sakurapun akhirnya sampai di kamarnya dan beristirahat untuk malam itu.

Keesokkan harinya Sakura bekerja seperti biasa sampai pada jam istirahat makan siang dia teringat dengan janji sepihak yang di lontarkan Itachi tadi malam.

'Waduh, sudah jam makan siang yah. Aku harus kabur sebelum dia datang. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong padanya.' Inner Sakura kembali bereaksi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi menuju pintu lift. Di setiap persimpangan lorong dia mengendap-endap dan celingak-celinguk seperti pencuri pakaian dalam sebelum menyebrang *?* takut bertemu seseorang yang memang sengaja dia hindari.

Ketika pintu lift terlihat di ujung lorong Sakura mempercepat jalannya dan memencet tombol sambil dengan tidak sabar menanti lift yang masih dalam perjalanan *?* dan ketika pintu lift terbuka dia segera bergegas untuk masuk tapi…

Glek!

Sakura menelan ludahnya seiring dengan sebuah suara berat yang bertanya dari dalam lift "Mau kemana? Kok terburu-buru?" kata pria tinggi berkepang yang ada di dalam lift yang ternyata adalah Itachi Uchiha, sambil menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak… aku mau ke resepsionis di bawah, mau menanyakan apa kau sudah datang. Eh… ternyata kita bertemu disini hahahaha" Sakura tertawa garing dengan ekspresi yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"Oh, ya? Baguslah, kalo begitu ayo. Kita akan makan siang di rumahku saja. Aku sudah menyuruh koki di rumah untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Kata Itachi sambil dengan cekatan dia menarik Sakura untuk ikut masuk dalam lift.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Itachi, mereka hanya berbincang tentang aktifitas sehari-hari. Itachi melakukan itu karena dia merasa Sakura akan lebih nyaman dengan topic tersebut. Dan akhirnya merekapun tiba di rumah sang pemuda.

**Uchiha mansion.**

Sakura dan Itachi di sambut oleh beberapa orang pelayan yang langsung membimbing mereka masuk.

'Hm.. kediamannya boleh juga. Agak tradisional seperti rumah kakek tapi sedikit lebih besar dari rumahku. Ternyata mereka punya selera yang lumayan' bisik Sakura dalam hatinya.

Rumah Itachi, seperti yang digambarkan sakura, merupakan sebuah rumah lebih menyerupai mansion karena bentuknya yang lebar dan luas. Rumah itu mempunyai tiga tingkat dengan batu alam di dinding luarnya. Di tingkat yang ke tiga dapat dilihat interior di dalam rumah karena khusus di tingkat ini di disain dengan outdoor look dengan kaca bening di hampir seluruh dinding depannya yang memamerkan disain indoor yang kelihatan dari halaman rumah merupakan arsitektur jepang tradisional.

Di dalam rumah khususnya di lantai satu yang terkesan modern, Sakura tidak bertemu dengan anggota kelluarga Uchiha selain para pelayan yang menyambut mereka.

"Mmm.. Kak Itachi, kok rumahnya sepi?" Sakura penasaran.

"Yah, orang tuaku sedang ada urusan di luar negri, kakek dan nenek sedang ke pertemuan manula, adikku mungkin tidak akan makan siang di rumah. Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilku kakak? Santai saja, karena walaupun aku menggajakmu makan di rumah, aku tidak punya rencana yang aneh-aneh." Itachi membalas pertanyaan Sakura Sambil tersenyum.

Dan seperti yang di janjikan Itachi sebelumnya, ternyata koki keluarga Uchiha memang sudah menyiapkan hidangan special untuk mereka.

Selesai makan, Itachi mengajak Sakura bersantai sejenak di halaman samping manor itu dengan duduk di sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman duduk berdampingan sambil menikmati minuman dingin. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang dengan santai sampai seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada tamu siang ini." Dan dengan serentak Itachi dan Sakura menengok ke asal suara tersebut yang ternyata datang dari belakang mereka.

"Kukira kau akan makan diluar hari ini." Kata Itachi setelah sekilas melihat siapa yang datang sedangkan Sakura hanya terbengong di tempat.

"Hn, rencananya begitu. Tapi, firasatku berkata bahwa ada yang menarik hari ini bila aku pulang ke rumah." Kata orang itu sambil melirik Sakura. setelah mengatakan itu orang yang baru datang itupun mengambil tempat di gazebo tersebut.

"Hey nona sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Kata pemuda yang baru saja duduk itu dengan mata yang memicing.

"Yah, tentu saja tuan I don't care with my body." Sakura menjawab.

"Aku tahu kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi dengan kesan yang ku dapat, sepertinya kalian belum mengenal dengan baik. Sakura, ini adikku Sasuke Uchiha dan Sasuke, ini Sakura Haruno. Dia adalah calonku seperti yang pernah kakek katakan sebelumnya, cantik yah?." Itachi dengan bangganya merangkul Sakura yang memang duduk disamping kirinya sedangkan orang yang baru datang di samping kanannya ketika memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai calonnya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke yang keluar dari bibirnya tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya yang adalah 'Itachi, dia memang cantik, tapi setelah melihat dia aku jadi punya rencana yang menarik.'

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus mulai mencari calon untukmu sendiri. Karena bila nanti aku menikah, kau akan jadi sasaran kakek dan nenek yang selanjutnya." Itachi berkata dengan senyum bahagia.

"Hn, tentu saja." Sasuke kembali menjawab kakaknya dengan jawaban yang berbeda antara bibir dan pikirannya. 'Itu takkan terjadi bila aku berhasil merebutnya darimu kakakku sayang. Ini akan menjadi balasan yang setimpal karena merusak kisah cintaku sebelumnya. Kau harus menggantinya dengan calon kisah cintamu.'

"Aku sudah punya calon, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang mencurigakan sambil melirik Sakura tanpa disadari siapapun.

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu, nanti kenalkan padaku yah, tapi jangan sampai sama dengan gadis yang terlalu berbeda jauh denganmu. Seperti sebelumnya. hehehe" Itachi sepertinya hanya ingin menggoda adiknya tanpa tahu bahwa sang adik menjadi sangat kesal dengan candaan yang dia berikan.

"Beda jauh? Maksudnya?" Sakura yang sebelumnya hanya diam saja mulai ikutan dalam perbincangan kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Yah, sebelumnya Sasuke berhubungan dengan gadis yang jarak umurnya jauh lebih tua. Tapi, gadis itu sekarang sudah menikah dengan seorang temanku, namanya Anko Mitarashi sekarang jadi Anko Hatake. Tapi, nanti Sasuke akan menemukan cinta sejatinya sendiri, iyakan Sasu?" Itachi menjawab dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Cih, itu takkan terjadi bila kau tidak terus menghalangi kami dan menjodohkan dia dengan teman mesummu itu. Nyatanya sekarang kau malah berencana menikah dengan gadis yang seumuran denganku." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kekesalan dalam diri yang sebelumnya dia tahan.

"Hehehe inikan beda, karena aku lebih tua dari Sakura jadi aku bisa menjadi pengayom yang tepat untuknya." Itachi membela diri.

Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang mulai menegang di sekitarnya, dia dapat merasakan kalau Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura tidak enak karena terus digoda kakaknya. Dia pura-pura melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dan berkata "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang, ada yang aku perlu kerjakan. Padahal, bincang-bincang kita seru yah? Mungkin di lanjutkan lain kali saja. Permisi." Sakurapun berdiri dan bersiap pergi tapi panggilan Itachi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Sakura, biar aku mengantarmu kembali ke kantor." Itachi ikut berdiri dan menyusul Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, aku permisi dulu yah. Sampai jumpa." Sakura melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi." Sasuke yang tetap duduk hanya terus menyeringai pada Sakura.

Sementara Itachipun berlalu bersama Sakura untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kantor.

**TBC**

**a/n: ****gimana? Apakah makin abal dan gaje? Nana jadi bingung sendiri sama ceritanya nich… kok jadi gini ya? Tapi, iner Nana mengatakan 'tulislah fic ini seperti yang terpatri di jidatmu' jadilah fic ini seperti sekarang.^^**

**Oh ya… mau jawab ripiu.. dan yg login udah di PM *hope so!***

**Yuri Chinen**

Holla juga Yuri-chan… ^^

Yah, mungkin kakek nenek Saku itu mantan pelawak di OVJ… *?*

Mantannya Sasu Ya? Sebenarnya mantannya Nana *gubrak!* hehehe udah terjawab di ataskan? Yuri nggak suka pairing SasuHina ya? Kalo Nana sich nggak tau napa tapi, agak kurang rela kalo Sasu di pasangin sama Hina…

Makasih ya semangatnya….

Review lagi yah^^

**Sukoshi Yuki (PM)**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz (PM)**

**Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru (PM)**

**Dijah-hime (PM)**

**Laura Pyordova (PM)**

**Me**

Sekarang Sasunya muncul….

Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang?

Itachinya agak OOC ya?^^

**Sky pea-chan (PM)**

**Kusanagi no okami (PM)**

**Sasusakulovers**

Masa' sich unik? Ini udah lanjut…^^

Review lagi ya….

Ini pertama kalinya Nana sebutin satu-satu yang review, walaupun nantinya di PM tapi Nana piker semua yang harus mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang resmi langsung di dalam fic… jadi inilah dia….^^

Buat yang lain, tolong dong review… mumpung ficnya masih ongoing… yang nggak review di cium keboooo….

Review nggak review harus review *?*


	6. Chapter 6 take you away

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, dan semua yang nggak banget…*T.T***

Happy reading…^^

My first fiction….

CHAPTER 6

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, matahari bersinar cerah membuat seorang gadis berambut pink menjadi semangat untuk memulai harinya.

Untuk menghindari kebosanan gadis pink itu mulai mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang sama setiap minggu bahkan setiap harinya. Bila kemarin dia diantar supir, sekarang dia mengemudikan mobilnya seorang diri, bila kemarin dia memakai pakaian formal untuk ke kantor, sekarang dia menggunakan pakaian semi casual, dan bila biasanya dia sarapan di rumah, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, hari ini dia pergi untuk sarapan di sebuah café.

Di café yang sama dengan waktu itu, waktu dimana dia bertemu dengan adik dari calon tunangannya.

Sekarang Sakura, sang gadis berambut pink yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya sedang duduk manis dengan menu di tangannya dan bersiap untuk memesan.

Sakura bergumam ketika membaca menu untuk dipilih. "Hari ini makan apa ya? nasi goreng… ah tidak, waktu di kantor nanti aku jadi mengantuk. Pan cake,,, ah bosan… kemarin pagi jugakan makan itu. Tinutuan,,, okelah itu saja." Akhirnya Sakura menentukan sarapannya pagi ini, ketika dia akan memberikan pesanannya kepada seorang pelayan seseorang dari arah yang lain menegurnya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Kata orang yang baru datang yang setelah Sakura memalingkan kepalanya kepada orang yang menyapanya ternyata dia adalah adik dari calon tunangannya.

"Oh, hai! Selamat pagi, sarapan di sini juga?" Sakura membalas sapaan pria yang dia tahu bernama Sasuke itu dan menyilakannya duduk.

"Yah,,, aku ingin cari suasana baru, seperti waktu itu." Setelah membalas pertanyaan Sakura dia langsung memesan kepada pelayan yang baru datang dan menanyakan pesanannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mulai bermain dengan ponselnya karena merasa canggung dan tidak punya bahan bicara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mencoba membuka topic "Jangan bermain handphone ketika sedang duduk bicara dengan orang."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeryit "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan terlihat seperti tidak pernah diajar sopan santun oleh orang tuamu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sakura sepertinya mulai tidak senang dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya.

Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang kelihatan murka di depannya, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mulai bermain dengan benda itu.

"Hey, aku sedang bertanya padamu, hargailah orang di depanmu." Sakura sudah kesal dengan Sasuke dia jadi bertambah manyun karena kelakuan pria di depannya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti apa maksudku?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dan mengembalikan ponselnya di tempat semula yaitu di sakunya.

"Maaf, tapi tadikan kita tidak sedang berbicara." Sakura yang merasa bersalah tapi tetap ingin membela diri.

"Hn, kalo begitu, mari kita cari topic yang menarik untuk di bahas." Kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan mereka.

Pelayan datang dan meletakkan Tinutuan pesanan Sakura dan sepiring kecil Dabu-dabu beserta segelas tinggi air putih, lalu sang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Sasuke yang ternyata sepiring Nasi kuning dan juga segelas air putih.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang membawa makanan mereka Sakura kembali bicara.

"Wow, tumben kau tidak memesan waffle atau pan cake, kenapa?" Kata Sakura sambil membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Hn, karena aku penasaran dengan nama menunya, biasanya ada nasi goreng, nasi merah, nasi putih, tapi di menu ada nasi kuning, karena penasaran aku jadi memesannya. Lalu kau kenapa memesan itu?" Sasuke bertanya dan mengatakan pesanan Sakura dengan "itu" karena dia tidak tahu apa nama makanan dihadapan Sakura.

"Ahahaha kau lucu sekali Sasuke, jangan-jangan kalo ada menu yang namanya nasi basi akan kau pesan hahaha." Gelak Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dan tatapan Sasuke padanya.

Sakura merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang bersumber dari Sasuke dan akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf aku cuma bercanda. Yah, sebenarnya aku memilih menu ini karena pernah makan sebelumnya ketika berkunjung di suatu Negara beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika menemani ayahku dalam urusan bisnis." Jelasnya.

Ketika mereka hampir selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing, posel Sasuke berbunyi. Dia mengangkatnya dan tidak menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, melainkan tetap duduk di tempatnya dan membiarkan Sakura bisa mendengar pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Hn. Kenapa kau? Aku sedang sarapan." Kata Sasuke di telpon entah pada siapa.

"… Kau serius? Apa tidak bisa ditunda?" lanjutnya pada orang yang ditelpon.

"Fuhh.. baiklah, aku akan mencoba sebisaku, hn... hn… aku akan segera ke sana." Dan dengan itu dia menutup telponnya.

"Emm, Sasuke ada apa? Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi kau terlihat panic sekarang." Sakura yang sejak tadi mendengar perbincangan Sasuke dengan orang di sebrang jaringan telpon merasa penasaran, karena seperti yang dia bilang, Sasuke sekarang terlihat panic.

"Sakura,,, boleh aku minta bantuanmu? Aku tidak tahu harus minta bantuan siapa lagi sekarang, karena seperti yang kau bilang, masalah ini membuatku panic." Kata Sasuke yang dengan hanya memandang wajahnya saja membuat Sakura ikutan cemas.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, memangnya kau perlu bantuan apa? Aku akan membantu selama aku mampu, tapi jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang membuatmu panic begini?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja kehilangan nafsu makannya dan malah focus untuk mendengarkan masalah Sasuke.

"Sakura, tadi temanku Naruto yang sekarang berada di Ame mengalami masalah yang besar, dan aku harus mengunjunginya sekarang, tapi aku harus membawa seorang gadis untuk dikenalkan dengan Neneknya." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura jadi bingung. Yang punya masalahkan temannya Sasuke, yang punya nenek juga temannya Sasuke. Kok dia yang harus membawa seorang gadis untuk dikenalkan?

"Sasuke, maksudnya apa sich? Kok aku jadi makin tidak mengerti?" Tanya Sakura bingung, dia sampai menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena bingung dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terpesona, karena wajah bingung Sakura sangat imut tanpa dia sadari.

"Sakura, kumohon… ikutlah denganku sekarang ke Ame, aku akan menjelaskan selengkap dan sejelas-jelasnya padamu di mobil nanti, yang penting kita harus bergegas. Aku tidak mungkin menemukan seorang gadis untuk dibawa ke Ame sekarang, apa lagi ini masih pagi." Sasuke membujuk Sakura.

"Aduh Sasuke, gimana ya… aku hari ini ada acara, aku juga sudah janji dengan Sasori akan menghubunginya dan kemungkin akan menyusulnya ke Suna, lagi pula aku tidak siap-siap, mana mungkin aku ikut denganmu hanya dengan baju di badan." Sakura jelas ragu dan merasa tidak mungkin untuk mengikuti kehendak Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, Sasori tidak akan apa-apa di Suna bila kau batal datang. Sedangkan Neneknya Naruto mungkin akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir hari ini, soal pakaian itu gampang. Kitakan tinggal beli, seperti orang susah saja." Sasuke tetap membujuk Sakura dengan sejuta alasan.

Sakura masih tetap bingung, tapi Sasuke dengan cekatan langsung membayar pesanan mereka dan menarik Sakura ke tempat diparkirnya mobil miliknya.

"Aduh Sasuke, jangan tarik-tarik dong… sakit nich,,, mobilku gimana dong?" Sakura yang sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi melawan mengikuti adik calon tunangannya itu.

"Sudah, tenang saja, mobilmu nanti di ambil supirku." Dan Sasukepun menelepon supirnya untuk mengambil mobil Sakura untuk dibawa ke kediaman Haruno, dia juga menelepon orang-orang rumah Sakura tanpa sempat di dengar Sakura apa alasan yang digunakan Sasuke untuk minta izin yang pasti sekarang dia sudah berada di mobil Sasuke dan mulai meninggalkan Konoha menuju ke Ame.

Dalam perjalanan. Sakura kembali menagih janji Sasuke untuk menjelaskan duduk masalah sebenarnya yang dia alami.

"Jadi begini Sakura, Aku dan Naruto sejak kecil sudah menjadi sahabat. Orang tua Naruto juga adalah pengusaha sukses jadi dia sering di tinggal di rumah dengan Neneknya."

"Kok mirip kisah hidup Sas oil ya?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan ceritanya. "karena kami bersahabat, jadi aku juga sering di jaga oleh neneknya Naruto itu, dan suatu hari nenek Gome, nenek Naruto jatuh dari tangga karena lantai yang belum kering karena di pel seorang pelayan dan meninggalkan lantai basah itu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar." Dengan setengah cerita Sasuke, Sakura mulai menyerap maksud sebenarnya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi sejak kejadian itu dia mengangap aku juga sebagai cucu kandungnya. Dan karena usia yang semakin tua keinginannya adalah melihat cucu-cucu kesayangannya sudah memiliki belahan jiwa mereka, Naruto sudah dua tahun ini menikah dengan Hinata yang sekarang sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertama mereka setelah menanti hampir dua tahun perkawinan mereka. Dan karena Naruto adalah anak tunggal jadi yang nenek Gome khawatirkan sekarang adalah aku." Panjang lebar akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan ceritanya.

'Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"Sakura kembali bertanya. "Dan juga, kenapa harus sekarang perginya? Sampai terburu-buru begini."

"Karena kau satu-satunya gadis terdekat yang bisa kuandalkan, kau tahukan aku tidak punya pacar, jadi siapa lagi yang harus ku ajak? Dan juga lusa adalah hari ulang tahun nenek Gome yang ke 77, dan masalahnya setiap berulang tahun nenek pasti panic karena keinginannya belum terpenuhi."jelas sang uchiha bungsu.

Mobil yang di bawa Sasuke terus melaju menuju ke Amegakure membawa Sakura besertanya yang akhirnya lupa menghubungi Sasori yang sedang harap-harap cemas di Suna bersama neneknya. Seseorang yang sedang tegang-tegangnya menantikan sang calon menantu dari cucu kesayangannya.

Di jalan menuju Ame Sakura dan Sasuke beberapa kali berhenti karena perjalanan yang jauh dan mereka terutama Sasuke butuh istirahat sekaligus untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan karena perjalanan jauh yang mereka sedang hadapi, semakin lama hawa sekitar yang dirasakan Sakura semakin dingin mengingat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke kota hujan.

Selama perjalanan itu, Sakura semakin mengenal dan mengetahui berbagai perangai Sasuke, seperti akan menjadi tidak mau kalah kalau sedang berdebat, tidak suka dibantah bila sudah ada yang dia inginkan, juga kisah-kisahnya seperti betapa hancurnya ia ketika kekasih hatinya Anko menikah dengan sahabat dari kakaknya, bagaimana kisah cinta mereka yang penuh tantangan, dan bagaimana Sasuke yang terus menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan sang mantan kekasih.

Sasukepun tidak ketinggalan dalam menganalisan dan mulai memahami Sakura, dia tipe gadis yang tidak tega menolak sesuatu yang dipaksakan padanya, hingga akhirnya dia sekarang punya dua calon tunangan, bila dia bingung Sakura akan memiringkan kepalanya yang akan membuat dia kelihatan lebih imut dan membuat Sasuke gemas dengan wajahnya, menurutnya Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria, dia dewasa dengan caranya sendiri yang kadang terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hutan kecil yang ternyata merupakan gerbang sebelum memasuki kawasan Ame.

Ketika senja barulah mereka tiba di sebuah kompleks perumahan tradisional dengan rumah-rumah kayu Jepang yang mewah dengan halaman rumah yang luas di setiap petaknya.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah dan membunyikan klakson ketika sudah berada dipekarangannya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura yang badannya sudah pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama berkendara dan akhirnya turun dengan gontai.

Seorang pemuda seumuran mereka keluar dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya ketika menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke dan dengan wajah berseri-seri dan tatapan mencurigakan yang Sakura tangkap dari pandangan Naruto pada Sasuke, merekapun masuk kedalam kediaman tersebut.

Di dalam rumah, Sakura dikenalkan dengan seorang wanita berambut gelap yang dengan bangganya selalu mengelus perut buncit miliknya. Setelah bertanya "Dimana nenek?" Sasuke dan Sakura di bimbing ke suatu kamar.

Di dalam kamar itu, Sakura masuk dengan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi satu kepala darinya.

"Sasuke,,, kau datang… dimana dia?" sapa seorang wanita yang kiriput sudah meraja lela di wajah tuanya. Dengan semangat dia bertanya pada orang-orang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Tentu nek, bukankah aku janji akan selalu mengunjungimu bila kau panggil? Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa maksudmu?" goda Sasuke pada sang wanita tua sambil mendekat ke samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sasu, tentu saja dia itu menantuku yang kumaksud, mana dia? Kau mengajaknya bersamamukan?" sang nenek kembali bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat seseorang di belakang Sasuke dan dengan isyarat dari tangannya meminta Sasuke untuk tidak menutupi orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Dengan canggung, Sakura yang akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan sang nenek menunjukkan senyum canggungnya dan maju ke samping Sasuke.

Nenek Gome tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura untuk dia genggam dan Sakurapun duduk ditepi tempat tidur nenek Gome.

"Ah, akhirnya aku melihatmu juga menantuku…" kata nenek Gome menitikkan air mata.

"Me… menantu? Siapa?" dan dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan, Sakura bingung setengah mati.

TBC….

.

.

A/N: yak.. segitu dulu ya… Nana gomen ya updatenya lama nian… lagi kena WB sich…

Balas review dulu yo…

**Kamikaze Ayy(PM)**

Yuri Chinen: 

Hai Yuri… semoga kamu belum loncat dari atap sekolah sebelum aku update lagi…..

Yah, ebenarnya Nana juga nggak gitu suka ma Karin, jadinya sich Anko dech yang jadi mantannya….

Oh ya, daku mengerti kesusahan dan kesulitanmu dalam RnR *halah* tapi semoga untuk yang kali ini dan berikutnya nggak ada halangan buat review ya….^^

**Fiyui-chan(PM)**

**Dijah-hime(PM)**

**Haza ShiRaifu(PM)**

**Sindi 'kucing Pink(PM)**

**Karikazuka(PM)**

**Naomi Azurania Belle(PM)**

**Sukoshi Yuki(PM)**

**Vialesana(PM)**

Chie Akane:

Nih da update…..

**p.s.: maaf untuk kesalahan pengetikan nama…**

**Pokoknya review nggak review harus review *?***


End file.
